205 Live (October 11, 2019)
The October 11, 2019 Edition of 205 Live was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE which took place at the T-Mobile Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on October 11, 2019. Summary After losing the NXT Cruiserweight Championship to Lio Rush on WWE NXT, Drew Gulak looked to rebound by reteaming with his associate Tony Nese to battle Oney Lorcan and Danny Burch in a tag team rematch from last month. Lorcan started the action against his nemesis Gulak, who quickly made the tag to The Premier Athlete. Nese worked to overpower Lorcan, but he soon fell victim to the aggressive nature of both Lorcan and Burch. Ever resilient, the former NXT Cruiserweight Champion weathered an offensive before using his speed to fend off both opponents and bring Gulak back into the fray. Gulak and Nese displayed their teamwork and confidence, keeping Lorcan on defense. However, once Danny Burch made his way back into the ring, he took down Nese and Gulak with reckless abandon, but Nese and Gulak soon regained the advantage. Utilizing an effective tag team strategy as well as their raw power and respective in-ring specialties, The Premier Athlete and The Philadelphia Stretcher exacted as much punishment as possible as Burch’s expense. Burch managed to keep himself in the contest before making a diving tag to Oney Lorcan who charged forward, decimating both Gulak and Nese before flattening them on the outside. Furious, Lorcan channeled his unbridled rage on his opponents, dispatching Nese with a Half and Half Suplex onto Gulak. Working together, Lorcan and Burch unloaded on Gulak and prepared for the finishing blow. However, Nese made the save and all four Superstars brawled before Lorcan stopped a pinfall on his partner by Gulak. The former NXT Cruiserweight Champions continued to mount pressure on Danny Burch, attempting a double team suplex that ended with an exchange of strikes as Lorcan re-entered the battle. Lorcan and Burch took control, taking out Nese before setting Gulak up for an impact DDT and securing the victory. After expressing his love for Las Vegas and the fact that he gets to leave instead of living in Sin City, Ariya Daivari made his way into the ring to take on Chris Bey. Unimpressed with Daivari’s rant, Bey did his best to strike first, but The Persian Lion quickly unloaded with a series of blows before tossing his opponent to the outside. With his confidence running high, Daivari punished Bey, tossing him into the steel steps before throwing him back inside the ring and methodically wearing him down. However, Bey struck back after Daivari took the time to talk some trash. The Persian Lion recovered when he took down Bey before executing his Hammerlock Lariat for the win. The Brian Kendrick and Akira Tozawa have history that dates back to the very beginning of WWE 205 Live. They’ve recently been close friends and allies, but Tozawa stopping The Man with a Plan from an attack on Gentleman Jack Gallagher soured the friendship beyond repair. Kendrick quickly grabbed a Kendo stick from the ringside area, but Tozawa did the same. Back inside the ring, Tozawa struck first, annihilating The Man with a Plan with the Kendo stick before continuing to mount pressure. Once again forcing Kendrick to the outside, Tozawa prepared for a dive through the ropes but was met with a steel chair. Kendrick unloaded on his former friend, tossing The Stamina Monster into the steel steps. Back inside the ring, Kendrick dropped Tozawa with a DDT onto the steel steps before striking once again with the Kendo stick. Looking to maximize punishment, Kendrick duct-taped Tozawa to the ropes before brutally attacking the Japanese Superstar with the Kendo stick. Retrieving more steel chairs from under the ring, Kendrick set them up with pure malice on his mind. Untying Tozawa, The Man with a Plan tried to execute Sliced Bread No. 2 into the steel chairs, but Tozawa countered by dropping his former ally into the chairs. With Kendrick reeling, Tozawa retrieved even more steel chairs, creating a pile in the center of the ring that had shades of their extreme battles of yesteryear. In a battle of strength, both Superstars countered suplexes before Tozawa drove his opponent back-first into the pile of chairs. The Stamina Monster then obliged the WWE Universe by retrieving a table, only to be decimated by one of the steel chairs tossed from inside the ring. The match degraded into a brawl as they battled back and forth with Tozawa taking control and setting up the table. Tozawa then made his way to the ring apron and delivered a Senton through the table in similar fashion to their legendary Street Fight from several years ago. Dragging Kendrick back inside the ring, Tozawa covered him in steel chairs and prepared to execute another Senton. However, Mike Kanellis then pushed Tozawa off the top rope and unloaded on The Stamina Monster with kicks and a Kendo stick. Taking down Tozawa, The Opportunist dragged Kendrick on top of the Japanese Superstar, allowing The Man with a Plan to emerge victorious. Results ; ; *Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan defeated Drew Gulak & Tony Nese *Ariya Daivari defeated Chris Bey *The Brian Kendrick defeated Akira Tozawa in a No Disqualification Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live (October 11, 2019) 1.jpg 205 Live (October 11, 2019) 2.jpg 205 Live (October 11, 2019) 3.jpg 205 Live (October 11, 2019) 4.jpg 205 Live (October 11, 2019) 5.jpg 205 Live (October 11, 2019) 6.jpg 205 Live (October 11, 2019) 7.jpg 205 Live (October 11, 2019) 8.jpg 205 Live (October 11, 2019) 9.jpg 205 Live (October 11, 2019) 10.jpg 205 Live (October 11, 2019) 11.jpg 205 Live (October 11, 2019) 12.jpg 205 Live (October 11, 2019) 13.jpg 205 Live (October 11, 2019) 14.jpg 205 Live (October 11, 2019) 15.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #149 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #149 at WWE.com * [ 205 Live #149 on WWE Network] Category:2019 television events Category:Events with No Disqualification matches